Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen richtig (JIBBS)
by Jibbs4ever96
Summary: Jibbs 3 Gibbs wurde bei einer schweren Explosion verletzt und liegt nun im Koma. Als er wieder wach wird sind die letzten Jahre aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden.Damit auch, dass seine Verlobte Jenny ein Kind von ihm erwartet...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ;) ich bin neu hier und dementsprechend ist das hier auch meine erste eigene Geschichte:)) Über Tipps und Reviews freue ich mich immer :)

LG Jibbb4ever96

Prolog

Eigentlich hatte ich doch alles im Leben um glücklich zu sein, ich hatte den Mann meiner Träume an meiner Seite, den ich bald heiraten würde, war im 5. Monat schwanger und hatte meinen Traumjob bekommen. Doch ich konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es mir verdammt dreckig ging .Ich war die erste weibliche Direktorin einer Bundesbehörde und was tat ich?!Ich saß in meinem Büro und heulte mir die Augen aus dem Kopf und das nur wegen ihm. Er-Leroy Jethro Gibbs-mein Verlobter wurde bei einem Einsatz schwer verletzt und lag nun im Krankenhaus. Ich war so glücklich als er endlich wieder aufwachte, doch als er mich mit Shannon verwechselte verkrampfte sich mein Herz schmerzhaft. Wie ich später erfuhr war die letzten 15 Jahre aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Ich erinnerte mich gerne daran zurück, wie Jethro und ich wieder zusammen gekommen waren.  
Es war ein Dienstag im Winter. Jethro und ich hatten uns wegen einer Kleinigkeit gestritten und gingen uns seitdem aus dem Weg,es tat mir weh von ihm ignoriert zu werden, schließlich hatte ich noch Gefühle für diesen manchmal so stur köpfigen Mann. Ganz in Gedanken versunken, merkte ich gar nicht wie die Türe zu meinem Büro geöffnet wurde und jemand hineintrat. Erst als sich Gibbs durch ein lautstarkes Räuspern bemerkbar machte schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sah auf.  
„Was kann ich für sie tun, Special Agent Gibbs?"fragte ich ohne jegliche Gefühle.  
„Jen hör auf mit der Scheiße, wir müssen reden "sagte er etwas sauer.  
„Ich wüsste nicht worüber wir beide reden sollten "antwortete ich nahm mir eine Akte um sie zu bearbeiten.  
„Bitte Jen es ..es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich vorhin nicht so anschreien "fügte er nun schon etwas sanfter hinzu.  
Ich sah von meiner Akte auf. Leroy Jethro Gibbs entschuldigte sich, das war ja was ganz Neues! Ich wusste erst mal nicht was ich sagen sollte. Jethro stand auf und öffnete die Bürotür."Ach übrigens heute Abend um habe ich einen Tisch im Palena reserviert, es würde mich freuen wenn du kommen würdest. „rief er mir noch hinterher bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss.  
Ich blieb sprachlos sitzen, erst eine Entschuldigung und dann auch noch eine Einladung zum essen. Das war nicht Gibbs Art, jedoch konnte ich nicht bestreiten, dass es mir gefiel.

An diesem Abend gestand mir Jethro nach dem Abendessen seine Liebe. Ich war über glücklich und als er mich nach Hause brachte, bat ich ihn noch mit rein. In der Küche angekommen küsste er mich und brachte mich ins Schlafzimmer. Wir genossen die erste Nacht unserer neuen Beziehung in vollen Zügen und schliefen erst spät in der Nacht ein. Zwei Monate später stellte sich dann heraus, dass unsere erste Nacht nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war. Bei einer Routineuntersuchung stellte sich heraus, dass ich schwanger war. Erst war ich ein wenig geschockt, doch nachdem ich Jethro davon erzählt hatte schlug dieses Gefühl immer mehr in Freude um. Wir gingen 2 Wochen später zusammen zur ersten Ultraschalluntersuchung und hörten die Herztöne unseres Kindes.


	3. Chapter 3

kapitel 2

Ein Tritt unseres Babies holte mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ich sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon ziemlich spät geworden war. Ich fuhr meinen Computer runter und nahm meine Jacke und verließ das HQ. Zuhause würde ich wohl eine weitere schlaflose Nacht verbringen .Dort angekommen zog ich mich um und legte mich ins Bett, meine Gedanken schweiften direkt zu Jethro. Ich musste morgen nochmal zu ihm fahren, das war ich ihm schuldig .Er, in meiner Situation, würde mich auch nicht so schnell aufgeben. Mit diesem Entschluss schlief ich schließlich ein .Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte ich mich gar nicht so schlecht, ich hatte mal wieder eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen, ob das ein gutes Omen war?!

Ich zog mich an und frühstückte dem Baby zu liebe auch eine Kleinigkeit bevor ich mich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus machte. Ich betrat zielstrebig das Krankenhaus, jedoch wich meine Entschlossenheit von Schritt zu Schritt, dem ich mich seinem Zimmer näherte, mehr. Ich drückte vorsichtig die Klinke herunter und betrat das Zimmer. Er war immer noch mit einigen Geräten verbunden, hatte aber schon wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht als Gestern .Ich hatte Angst davor wieder nicht erkannt zu werden .Trotzdem trat ich näher an das Bett und merkte aber, dass er noch schlief. Nachdem ich mir einen Stuhl ans Bett gezogen hatte setzte ich mich und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand und legte diese auf die Stelle an meinem Bauch, an der ich die Tritte des Babies spürte. Sofort wurde das Kleine ruhiger, es wusste eben welche Hand da über ihm lag. Dieser Gedanke trieb mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Ich wurde jedoch aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Jethro seine Hand, die immer noch auf meinem Bauch ruhte, bewegte.  
„Jethro?"flüsterte ich fragend. Er öffnete seine Augen langsam einen Spalt breit und sah mich an .Sein Blick war anders als gestern, nicht mehr so glasig, er wirkte liebevoller.  
„Jen" flüsterte er schwach und strich über meinen Bauch.  
In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass er sich wieder an mich erinnerte.  
„Ja ich – wir sind hier."sagte ich mit Tränen in den Augen .Ich war soo erleichtert, dass er sich erinnerte .Ich hätte mir kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen können und dann auch noch ganz alleine ein Kind großziehen.  
Er strich mir zärtlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht „Wieso weinst du denn, Schatz?"fragte er besorgt.  
„Nur… nur Freudentränen .Ich bin so froh, dass du mich wieder erkennst, ich war total verzweifelt und…"immer mehr Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht.  
„Shh …Jen es wird alles wieder gut, dass ich dich nicht erkannt habe tut mir leid, ich wollte dich sicher nicht verletzten …"  
„Das weiß ich doch, es war ja auch nicht deine Schuld."Es zog mich vorsichtig zu sich hinunter und hauchte mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen."Ich liebe dich "nuschelte er zwischen zwei Küssen.  
„Ich dich auch, Jethro "erwiderte ich gefühlvoll. Unsere Zweisamkeit wurde jedoch durch das Hereinkommen eines Arztes unterbrochen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

„Guten Morgen Mister Gibbs, wie fühlen sie sich heute?"fragte der Arzt und nickt mir zur Begrüßung kurz freundlich zu.  
„Schon deutlich besser als gestern „antwortete mein Verlobter und blickte zu mir rüber „auch meine Erinnerungen an die letzten 15 Jahre sind wieder da "teilte er dem Arzt mit.  
„Das ist sehr gut ,ich würde sie morgen entlassen ,ihnen aber dringend raten ein paar Wochen Urlaub zu nehmen ,vielleicht sogar weg zu fahren. Ihrer Freundin würde das sicher auch nicht schaden "sagte er mit einem Blick auf meinen stetig wachsenden Bauch.  
„Ehmm…"ich sah zu Jen „wir werden drüber nachdenken, danke Doc."  
Der Arzt verließ den Raum und ich nahm wieder an Jethros Bett Platz.  
„Also finde den Vorschlag des Arztes gut, wir waren lange nicht mehr im Urlaub und haben die Erholung Beide nötig." sagte ich und sah ihn abwartend an .  
„Ja lass uns vielleicht so 2 oder 3 Wochen Urlaub machen, wir müssen ja nicht fliegen, wir können auch hier ans Meer fahren, uns ein Ferienhaus mieten oder ein Hotelzimmer buchen. „sagte er glücklich. Ich wusste, dass er nicht der Mensch war, der gerne in den Urlaub fiel, trotzdem schien er sich drauf zu freuen.  
„Ich würde gerne in ein Ferienhaus, das abgeschieden, irgendwo am Strand liegt .Nur wir zwei alleine.." bei dem Gedanke musste ich lächeln ,das wäre dann unser erster Urlaub zu zweit-besser gesagt zu dritt.  
„Das machen wir Schatz, wenn wir morgen nach Hause kommen, werden wir uns im Internet direkt ein Ferienhaus suchen. Ich hoffe du kannst mit dem Internet umgehen „grinste er.  
„Ja einer von uns Beiden muss das ja k…"ich brach mitten im Satz, da unser Baby schmerzhaft gegen meine Bauchdecke trat. Jethro rückte in seinem Bett ein Stück zur Seite und klopfte auf die freie Stelle neben ihm:"Komm mal her schatz „flüsterte er als er mein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah."Ich stand vorsichtig auf und setzte mich neben ihn .Er zog mein T-Shirt hoch und küsste kurz meinen Bauch. „Du sollst deiner Mum doch das Leben nicht so schwer machen .."sprach er sanft zu meinem Bauch. Ich musste lächeln, er war so liebevoll und ich konnte mir keinen besseren Vater für unser Baby vorstellen. Seine Worte hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf unsere Kleine und als Jethro seine Hand auf meinen Bauch legte wurde sie ganz ruhig und ich entspannte mich .Ich sah in seine Augen :"Unsere Kleine weiß schon ganz genau welche Hände da über ihr liegen ."lächelte ich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Ich schlief die Nacht über bei Jethro im liebte es morgens in seinen Armen aufzuwachen,das hatte mir die letzten Tage wirklich ich heute die Augen aufschlug sah ich direkt in sein Gesicht ."Morgen Schatz ",murmelte ich und küsste ihn kurz."wie geht's dir ?"

"Gut,die Schmerzen sind fast komplett verschwunden"er strich durch meine Haare "und wie geht es euch beiden ?"fragte er mit einem Blick auf meinen Bauch ,den man unter der Decke natürlich noch erkennen konnte .

Ich lächelte sanft."Uns geht's gut seitdem du wieder da bist ."Er lächelte und ich schälte mich langsam aus der Bettdecke .

In diesem Moment betrat Jethros Arzt das Zimmer .Er fragte nach seinem Wohlbefinden und untersuchte Jethro noch einmal grü bekam als Antwort ,dass ich ihn mit nach hause nehmen dürfte ,solange er sich noch schonen wü versprach auf ihn Acht zu geben und begann dann seine Tasche zu packen .Mein Verlobter zog sich unterdessen an und stand auf einmal hinter mir und legte seine Arme um mich "Ich bin fertig von mir aus könne wir los."Ich lächelte ihn an ,man merkte doch deutlich ,dass er froh war wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus zu wusste dass Jethro Krankenhäuser hasste und wenn ich ehrlich war ging es mir da nicht anders.

Ich legte meinen Arm um ihn und nahm seine Tasche während wir zusammen das Krankenhaus verließ wollte mir anfangs die Tasche abnehmen ,da ich ja wegen der Schwangerschaft nicht so schwer heben sollte,jedoch konnte ich mich durchsetzten und so blieb die Tasche in meinem Besitz.

Am Auto angekommen half ich ihm sich reinzusetzen und schloss die Türe,Ich wusste wie Jethro es hasste auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen zu sein,jedoch sah auch er ein ,dass es sich in diesem Fall nicht vermeiden ließ.

Ich fuhr los ,spürte aber immer wieder seinen besorgten Blick auf mir ruhen ,Ich wusste dass es ihm missfiel,dass ich schwanger Auto legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und schaute dann wieder auf die Straß wir zuhause ankamen ,verfrachtete ich ihn direkt auf die Couch .Ich wollte gerade wieder in die Küche gehen als ich seine Hände an meiner Taille spürte und ich sanft von ihm auf die Couch gezogen wurde."Du solltest auch eine kleine Pause machen "murmelte er in mein Ohr .Jethro hatte schon immer auf mich Acht gegeben und versucht mich zu beschützen ,seitdem ich schwanger war ,war dieser Beschützerinstinkt jedoch noch deutlicher lehnte mich an ihn und als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spürte ,wusste ich ,dass die Suche nach unserem Ferienhaus wohl noch ein bisschen warten musste.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Morgen kam ich dann doch dazu ins Internet zu gehen .Jethro lag noch schlafend im Bett,er bekam immernoch Schmerzmittel und deshalb schlief er wohl länger als sonst,denn eigentlich war er immer vor mir wach .Die letzte Nacht hatte mich wirklich fiel Selbstbeherrschung gekostet,da jethros Berührungen wirklich sehr verlockend gewesen war ich standhaft geblieben ,ein paar Küsse hatte ich gerne erwidert ,der Rest musste jedoch warten ,bis Jethro wieder völlig gesund war.

Ich setzte mich mit Laptop ins Wohnzimmer und suchte nach einem Ferienhaus was am Meer lag und vorallem auch nicht so weit entfernt sah mir ein paar an,die aber alle zu weit weg waren oder meiner Meinung nach etwas zu teuer waren,bis ich das perfekte Haus fand.

Es lag direkt am Meer ,an einem abgeschiedenen Strand ,sodass wir auch mal unsere Ruhe haben würden .In der Nähe gab es auch ein paar Städtchen die wir uns vielleicht mal angucken könnten und auch ein Krankenhaus sah ich auf dem hoffte zwar nicht ,dass was passierte ,aber man konnte ja nie wissen ,immerhin war ich schwanger und jethro war in einer Explosion verletzt war ich schon froh,dass ich wusste wo das nächste Krankenhaus wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als ich Schritte auf der Treppe hö stand auf und sah Jethro oben stehen ."Brauchst du Hilfe ?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und kam langsam die Treppe er unten war legte ich meinen Arm um ihn und holte mir erstmal meinen Guten morgen Kuss ab ."Morgen Schatz,hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja …und was ist mit dir ?hast du schon ein Ferienhaus gefunden ?"

"Eines das ist wie perfekt für uns …komm ich zeigs dir."Wir gingen zur Couch und ich ließ mich neben ihn fallen ."Guck mal ,es liegt direkt am Meer und ist in 4 stunden mit dem Auto gut zu erreichen."Er lächelte mich an und legte seine Hände auf meinen Bauch ."Das wird dein erster Urlaub ."sprach er zu unserem Baby .Ich strich durch seine Haare,ich liebte es wenn es zu unserem Kind sprach ,er würde ein toller Vater werden .Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen ,der so mit Kindern umgehen konnte,es war einfach einzigartig und ich war froh ,dass ich ihn an meiner Seite hatte.

"Ich rufe dann mal eben bei dem Vermieter an und frage ob das Haus frei ist und wann wir rein können ."

Aus dem Flur holte ich das Telefon und rief die Nummer an ,auf die im Internet verwiesen hatte auch direkt den Besitzter am Telefon,der mir sagte ,dass wir ab morgen in das Haus könnten .Zum Glück war gerade keine Ferienzeit,sodass die Preise bezahlbar waren und auch der Strand nicht überfüllt bedankte mich bei ihm und ging zurück zu Jethro .

"Wir sollten packen gehen ,ab morgen können wir in das Haus ."

Ich setzte mich zu ihm ."ich geh hoch und kann ja dann für dich mitpacken ."

Er sah mich an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch ."So schlecht geht es mir nun auch nicht ,das schaffe ich noch selber."

Ich ging kopfschüttelnd mit ihm hoch ,er war doch ein unverbesserlicher Sturkopf…Oben angekommen holte ich die Koffer vom Schrank und begann zu packen .Bald waren wir damit fertig und ich brachte unter Jethros kritischen Blicken alles nach unten ."Jetzt guck nicht so ,ich weiß dass es dir nicht passt ,aber irgendwer muss ja die Koffer nach unten bringen und dich lasse ich das sicher nicht machen…"Ich wollte ja nicht ,dass er mit samt Gepäck die Treppe runter brummte nur widerwillig und kam dann hinter mir her .Wir verstauten die Koffer schon im wir wieder rein gingen ,fing ich an etwas zu zu Mittag zu Nachmittag verbrachten wir hauptsächlich auf der Couch und gingen früh schlafen ,damit wir morgen auch früh los konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich zeitig auf und ging duschen .Ich musste lächeln als ich wieder ins Bad kam und Jethro immer noch friedlich schlafen sah .ich setzte mich an sein Bett und strich durch seine Haare,gab ihn einen Kuss .

"Komm Schatz,du musst aufstehen,wir wollen los ."

Er öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und streckte sich bevor er aufstand und ins bad ich nicht wollte ,dass er den ganzen Tag so muffelig war ,ging ich runter und machte ihm Kaffee,ohne diesen war er er in die Küche kam gab ich ihm einen Kuss und hielt ihm dann seine Tasse hin,die er dankend entgegen nahm.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten wir einen Happen gefrühstückt und wollten dann auch aufbrechen .Ich setzte mich auf die Fahrerseite und wartete bis auch Jethro eingestiegen war bevor ich freute mich auf den Urlaub ,denn unsere Zweisamkeit war in der letzten Zeit durch den Job nun wirklich viel zu kurz gekommen und so wie ich mich an letzte Nacht erinnerte ,war Jethro da derselben Meinung.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig,wir hielte ein paar an Raststätten an und aßen versuchte mehr als einmal n´mich zu überzeugen ,dass er auch ein Stück fahren könnte,jedoch ließ ich mich darauf nicht Mann der erst vor zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde ,ans Steuer zu lassen hielt ich für verantwortungslos .Außerdem ging es hier ja nicht nur um irgendeinen Mann ,sondern um Jethro.

Den Weg zu finden war zum Glock nicht schwer ,da unser Ferienhaus in der näheren Umgebung eines Hotels lag .So musste ich jetzt blos noch den Schildern folgen .Ich sah zu Jethro rüber und stellte schmunzelnd fest,dass er schon wieder schlief.Wäre er nicht erst vor kurzen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden,würde ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn machen ,denn viel zu schlafen war normalerweise nicht seine schob ich diese Veränderung seiner Schlafgewohnheit noch auf die Medikamente ,die er noch regelmäßig einnehmen musste.

Ich wandte meinen Blick von meinem schlafenden Verlobten ab und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße .Ein weiteren Schild rauschte an uns vorbei,es waren nur noch 10km bis zu unserem gefiel die Vorstellung endlich aus diesem Auto raus zu kommen ,die lange Autofahrt in Kombination mit der Schwangerschaft machten mir doch mehr zu schaffen als ich vorher angenommen Jethro würde ich das natürlich nie zugeben ,er würde sich ja nur nochmehr Sorgen machen als gefiel mir seine fürsorglich Seite sehr,doch manchmal war es dann doch ein bisschen zu Viel des seiner Vergangenheit konnte man Jethro daraus keinen Vorwurf machen ,er hatte schon einmal Frau und Kind verloren und wollte mich jetzt vor allem Unheil dieser Welt beschü wenn wir eigentlich beide wussten,dass dies selbst für einen Gibbs eine unmögliche Aufgabe war ,hielt ich ihn nicht davon ab ,zu tun was er für notwendig hielt.

Ich wurde durch ein Brummen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und wandte meinen Blick nun wieder zur Seite .Ich sah direkt in zwei stahlblaue Augen .

"Na du Schlafmütze ,auch mal wieder wach ?"Ich lächelte und strich ihm kurz liebevoll über die Wange bevor ich mich wieder dem Verkehr zuwandte.

"tzz ich und Schlafmützen ,dass sind alles nur diese verdammten Medikamente schuld.."Ich grinste nur über Jethros Unmut ,in Wirklichkeit war ich jedoch froh ,dass er die Medikamente noch nahm ,denn eigentlich verschwanden Tabletten sofort im Müll sobald Jethro sie in die Hand bekam .Es hatte mich viel Überzeugungskraft gekostet und vermutlich nahm er die Tabletten auch nur um mir einen Gefallen zu tun und nicht wegen seiner Gesundheit.

"Du hast lang genug geschlafen ,wir müssen gleich noch einmal abbiegen und dann sind wir schon an unserem Häuschen angekommen."

Ich konnte schon das Meer sehen und freute mich riesig auf den Urlaub .Strand -Urlaub weckte bei mir Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit .Als ich noch ein Kind war fuhren wir im Sommer immer für mehrere Wochen ans hatte mir immer gut gefallen Zeit mit meinem Vater zu verbringen ,denn wenn er im Büro war ,sah ich ihn wenn überhaupt nur Abends und selbst dann war er immer gestresst und hatte sich noch Akten mit nach hause gebracht.

Jetzt kam mir dieser Urlaub gerade Recht,da die fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft in meinem Job nicht immer einfach war .Bevor Jethro und ich wieder zueinander gefunden hatten ,war der Job mein Leben gewesen ,doch nun hatten sich meine Prioritäten doch deutlich verschoben .Ich nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad und legte sie auf meinen Bauch ,ja die Kleine und Jethro waren nun das Wichtigste in meinem Leben ,der Job stand hinten an.

Ich nahm die nächste Ausfahrt und fuhr über einen Sandweg direkt aufs Meer zu. Ich parkte neben unserem Aussicht hier ein paar Wochen zu verbringen ließ mich lä Blick wandte ich vom Meer ab und zu meinem Verlobten .Ich beugte mich ,so gut es mit dem großen Bauch eben ging,zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn erstmal strich über meinen Bauch und erwiderte den Kuss dann zärtlich .Nach einer Weile musste ich mich dann aber doch wegen Luftmangels von ihm lösen und sah ihm verliebt in die Augen.

"Lass uns die Sachen aus dem Auto holen und dann können wir uns ja eine Runde in der Sonne ausruhen."

Er schien mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden zu sein und so stiegen wir beide aus,brachten die Koffer nach machte mir nicht die Mühe auszupacken ,sondern kramte nur meinen Bikini aus dem Koffer und verschwand grinsend im Bad .Jethro würde Augen machen,denn diese knappe Teil kannte er noch nicht ,jedoch hoffte ich ,dass er diesen Bikini nach dem heutigen Tag nicht mehr vergessen würde.


	8. Chapter 8

kapitel 7

Als ich mit diesem knappen Bikini das Bad wieder verließ, war von Jethro keine Spur mehr. Wahrscheinlich war er schon wieder unten .Ich schnappte mir aus dem Koffer noch zwei Handtücher und machte mich dann ,in ein Handtuch gewickelt, auf die Suche nach meinem Verlobten .

Im Wohnzimmer wurde ich fündig. Jethro saß in Badehose auf dem Sofa und sah zu mir. Ich nahm grinsend seine Hand und zog ihn vorsichtig hoch ,immer darauf bedacht ihm nicht weh zutun.

"Komm lass uns ans Meer "

Jethro nickte und ließ sich von mir mitziehen. Draußen blieb ich am Strand stehen und ließ schmunzelnd mein Handtuch fallen.

Ich sah mein Verlobter schlucken musste und seinen Blick über meinen Körper wandern ließ.

"Jen …du siehst einfach umwerfend aus…"

Ich lächelte und sah zu meinem Bauch . Mich freute es , dass Jethro mich anscheinend immer noch attraktiv fand, obwohl ich schon eine ziemliche Kugel vor mir herschob. Ich spürte die Bewegungen des Babys und bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man sogar erkennen, wie sich das Kleine unter meiner Bauchdecke bewegte.

Jetzt konnte Jethro wohl seine Hände nicht mehr bei sich behalten und legte diese an meinen Bauch.

Ein Strahlen zog sich über sein Gesicht ."Es ist schon ein bisschen unfair ,dass du unser Kleines den ganzen Tag spüren kannst und ich nicht .."muffelte er.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch ."Dafür habe ich die Rückenschmerzen und muss nachher die Geburt überstehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon,dass ich die ganze Zeit keinen Kaffee trinken darf!" . Bei dem letzten musste ich grinsen, Jethro würde wohl keine Tag ohne Kaffe überleben…

"Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken ,Süße ?"

Ich sah zu ihm hoch ."Nicht so wichtig ,lass uns lieber ins Wasser gehen.."

Er nahm meine Hand in seine und ging mit mir zum Wasser. Ich streckte einen Fuß ins Wasser , stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und sprang einen Satz zurück .Dieses Wasser war ja furchtbar kalt, da würden mich keine zehn Pferde reinbekommen.

Jethro sah mich nur belustigt an .

"Du wirst jetzt aber sicher nicht kneifen meine Liebe".

Bevor ich überhaupt was sagen konnte , hatte er mich schon hoch genommen.

Ich quietschte erschrocken auf. "Jethro lass mich wieder runter ,denk an deine Verletzungen !"

Er schien keinen Moment darüber nachzudenken mich wieder runter zulassen, sondern ging mit mir ins Wasser. Er stand nun schon bis zur Hüfte im Wasser. "Jethro bitte ,das Wasser ist viel zu kalt."

Ich sah ihn mit flehendem Blick an. Trotzdem wusste ich doch , dass er mich nicht ins Wasser lassen würde , wenn ich mich wirklich sträuben würde.

"Willst du es wirklich nicht mal testen ,man gewöhnt sich dran .."

Ich grummelte kurz ,nickte nach einer Weile aber doch. Langsam ließ Jethro mich runter. Im ersten Moment war es wirklich so kalt, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte, doch nach und nach gewöhnte ich mich wirklich dran .Jethro legte meine Arm um mich und gemeinsam gingen wir weiter ins Meer.

Das Meer wurde immer tiefer und irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr stehen und da Jethro ein Stück größer war als ich hielt ich mich an ihm fest.

Ich legte meine Hände um seinen Hals , kam seinem Gesicht immer näher und küsste ihn dann liebevoll.

Ich konnte mir in diesem Moment wirklich nichts schöneres vorstellen , als mit dem Mann den ich liebte , küssend im Meer zu stehen und ab und an noch die Bewegungen unseres gemeinsamen Babys zu spüren..

Je länger ich drüber nachdachte , desto sicherer war ich mir, dass dieser Urlaub die beste Idee seit langem war , und dabei hatte er gerade erst angefangen


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8

Wir kuschelten noch eine Weile im Meer, bis sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen Wasser war doch ganz schön kalt, wenn man sich kaum bewegte…

"Lass uns zum Haus zurückgehen, ich fange langsam an zu frieren.."

Auch Jethro würde eine Pause wohl guttun. Es schien ihm zwar um einiges besser zu gehen als noch vor ein paar Tagen, trotzdem bemerkte ich wie er ab und an noch das Gesicht verzog. Dies versuchte er natürlich geschickt vor mir zu verstecken, jedoch kannte ich ihn lange genug um zu wissen, wann er Schmerzen hatte.

Unterdessen legte mein Verlobter seinen Arm um meine Hüfte und gemeinsam wateten wir langsam aus dem Wasser. Zurück am Strand hob ich unsere Handtücher auf, die ich vorhin achtlos in den Sand geworfen hatte und eins reichte ich Jethro, mit dem anderen trocknete ich mich selbst kurz ab.

"Was hältst du von einer warmen Dusche ?" fragte Jethro schmunzelnd.

"Sehr viel.."grinste ich und folgte ihm dann ins Haus. Auf seinem Rücken sah ich einige rote Striemen und kleinere Schürfwunden, die wohl von der Explosion kamen. Wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, wie nah ich dran gewesen war, ihn zu verlieren. Obwohl ich in den letzten Tagen des öfteren versucht hatte, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass sie immer wieder kamen.

So in Gedanken versunken, bekam ich garnicht mit, dass wir schon längst mitten im Wohnzimmer standen und Jethro mich mit besorgtem Blick musterte.

"Was ist los, Jen ?"

fragte er sanft und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf, sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an.

"Ähm …nichts, alles ist gut.." erwiderte ich schnell, wahrscheinlich etwas zu schnell um glaubhaft zu wirken. Im Moment wollte ich mit ihm nicht über meine Gefühle reden, er musste nicht wissen, dass ich mich immernoch um ihn sorgte und die Gedanken an seine Verletzungen mir Alpträume bereiteten.

Zweifelnd sah er mich an.

"Ich seh dir doch an, dass nicht alles in Ordnung ist, irgendwas bedrückt dich…"

sprach er sanft."

"Ich möchte nicht drüber reden.." erwiderte ich nur, wandte meinen Blick von ihm ab.

Seufzend verließ Jethro das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Bad.

"Dann eben nicht.."hörte ich nur noch bevor er die Tür hinter sich wusste, dass er es hasste wenn ich nicht mit ihm redete, trotzdem konnte ich manchmal nicht anders, als ein paar Dinge für mich zu behalten.

Bedrückt setzte ich mich auf die hatte ihn nicht verärgern wollen…nun hatten wir Streit, weil ich mal wieder nicht über meine Gefühle sprechen konnte. Traurig lehnte ich mich zurück, wartete darauf ,dass er aus dem Bad kam .Der Urlaub sollte eigentlich nicht dazu dienen um uns zu streiten, aber ich war es ja selber Schuld…obwohl er auch nicht immer direkt den Eingeschnappten spielen musste.

Ein müdes Lächeln zog sich über mein Gesicht, als ich leichte Bewegungen in meinen Bauch spürte. Sanft malten meine Finger kleine Kreise auf die gespannte Haut. Gedankenverloren sah ich zur Badezimmertüre, die sich wenige Minuten später öffnete. Frisch geduscht und in Shorts und T-Shirt bekleidet, trat Jethro aus dem Bad. Er musterte mich kurz, ging dann an mir vorbei in Richtung Terrasse.

"Wenn irgendwas seine sollte ,ich werde etwas am Strand spazieren."

meinte er knapp und verließ das Haus, ohne auf eine Reaktion meinerseits zu warten.

Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, flossen bei mir schon die ersten Tränen. Ich hasste es wenn er so abweisend mit mir umging. Normalerweise war ich keine Frau, die bei jedem Streit in Tränen ausbrach, seit der Schwangerschaft jedoch, hatten mich die Hormone fest im Griff und sorgte regelmäßig für teilweise nicht nachvollziehbare Gefühlsausbrüche.

Nach ein paar Minuten, wischte ich mir die letzten Tränen von der Wange und stand auf um ebenfalls duschen zu gehen. Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir zugeschlossen hatte, stellte ich die Dusche an und ließ das warme Wasser auf mich niederprasseln. Kurz wusch ich mich ab und schäumte meine Haare ein. Nachdem ich den ganzen Schaum ausgespült hatte, stieg ich aus dem Dusche und trocknete mich ab und zog meine Unterwäsche an. Anschließend föhnte ich meine Haare,sodass sie mir in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fielen. Seit Beginn der Schwangerschaft waren meine Haare noch ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und strotzten nur so vor Gesundheit.

Ich verließ das Bad und ging hinüber ins Schlafzimmer um mir was leichtes anzuziehen.

Unentschlossen sah ich in meinen Koffer und überlegte was ich anziehen sollte. Ein paar Kleidungsstücke sah ich mir an, bis ich mich schließlich für ein dunkelgrünes, luftiges Sommerkleid entschied. Ich schlüpfte in dieses und verließ das Schlafzimmer…ich musste mit Jethro reden. Schon die letzten Wochen hatte ich um sein Leben gebangt, das war genug Zeit gewesen, die wir nicht hatten miteinander verbringen können. Ich wollte nicht durch unsere unnötigen Streitereien noch mehr wertvolle Zeit der Zweisamkeit verschenken.

Die Terrassentür hinter mir schließend, verließ ich das Haus und sah mich suchend nach meinem Verlobten um. Nach kurzer Suche, erblickte ich ihn einige Meter entfernt, im Sand sitzen. Er wirkte nachdenklich und sah starr in Richtung Meer. Langsam lief ich zu ihm und ließ mich neben ihm nieder. Bei seiner Ausbildung hatte er mich sicher kommen hören, jedoch wandte er seinen Blick erst nach einer ganzen Weile kurz zu mir . Unsicher sah ich zu ihm. Sein Blick war emotionslos .

"Können wir reden ?" fragte ich leise.

Er nickte, sah mich an. Sein Blick wechselte von emotionslos zu verletzt.

"Warum redest du nicht mit mir, wenn dich was beschäftigt?" fragte wirkte gekränkt, vielleicht sogar etwas traurig.

"Ich…es tut mir leid.."murmelte ich und sah auf meine Füße.

"Es war nur ,als ich deinen Rücken gesehen habe, die Wunden und Kratzer…mir ist wieder bewusst geworden, wie kurz ich davor stand …dich zu verlieren.."

bei den letzten Worten brach meine Stimme und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen.

Jethros Blick wurde sanft und er rutschte näher an mich heran, legte langsam seinen Arm um mich.

"Shh Jen…mir geht es gut, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los.."antwortete er leise und malte beruhigend kleine Kreise auf meinen Rücken.

Vorsichtig vergrub ich meinen Kopf an seiner Brust ,weinte die ganzen Tränen, die ich in den letzten Tagen zurückgehalten hatte Ich hatte stark sein wollen, jedoch konnte ich das gerade nicht mehr und weinte bis keine weiteren Tränen mehr kamen.

Jethro hielt mich wortlos in seinen Armen und küsste meine Stirn.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn aus verweinten Augen an.

"Tschuldigung, ich wollte mich nicht so gehen lassen.." murmelt ich.

Er musterte mich kurz, küsste dann sanft meine Lippen.

"Es ist okay Jen…alles was ich möchte ist, dass du mit mir redest. Ich kann es nicht leiden dich traurig zu sehen und nicht zu wissen warum es dir schlecht geht."

Er strich mir eine verwirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich …wollte dich nicht auch noch mit meinen Gefühlen belasten, die letzten Wochen waren schon schwer genug für dich, ohne , dass du dich auch noch um deine Hormon gesteuerte Frau kümmern musst.."

Jethro seufzte leise und nahm mein Gesicht vorsichtig aber bestimmt in beide Hände.

"Ich bin immer für dich da… und ich möchte wissen wenn dich etwas beschäftigt, egal in welchen Situation wir uns befinden, okay ?"

Ich nickte ,sah in seine Augen."ich liebe dich ,Jethro.."flüsterte ich und legte meine Lippen zärtlich auf ihm vernahm ich ein Brummen, was sich anhörte wie ein " ich dich auch", bevor er den Kuss liebevoll erwiderte.

Meine Augen schließend genoss ich einfach die Nähe zu ihm und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste ich den Kuss langsam und sah ihn glücklich an. Ein schiefes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, bevor er aufstand und mich langsam ebenfalls auf die Beine zog.

"Lass und rein gehen…es wird langsam frisch hier draussen.."

meinte er fürsorglich und führte mich nach drinnen. Wir ließen uns im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch hatte ich Platz genommen, spürte ich auch schon seine Lippen auf meinen, die mich fordernd kü ich ihn doch in den letzten Tagen nicht weiter gehen lassen ,konnte ich heute bei bestem Willen nicht widerstehen.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte ich seinen Kuss. Bei jeder Berührung unserer Zungen hatte ich das Gefühlt,dass kleine Stromschläge durch meinem Körper zuckten. Wie sehr ich diesen Mann doch liebte…

Ich hatte keine zeit diesen Gedanken weiter auszuführen, denn schon spürte ich seine Hände auf meiner nackten Haut. Schnell zog er mir das Kleid über den Kopf und wanderte mit seinen Küssen über mein Dekolté, hinunter zu meine seufzte genüsslich. Meine Hände blieben auch nicht untätig ,sondern fuhren unter sein Shirt. Sanft und auf seine Verletzungen achtend, strich ich über seine Oberkö quittierte er mit einem Brummen und drückte mich vorsichtig in die liegende Position .Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir beide keine Kleidung mehr trugen. Zärtlich liebten wir uns, bis ich verschwitzt neben ihm lag.

"Die Dusche hat sich wirklich gelohnt.."grinste ich immer noch leicht außer Atem.

Er lachte leicht uns küsste mich erneut. Ich erwiderte den Kuss kurz und löste ihn dann.

"Wir wollen es doch in unserer ersten Nacht nicht gleich übertreiben.."schmunzelte ich uns sah ihn etwas tadelnd an. Ich hätte durchaus die ganze Nacht so weitermachen können, jedoch wollte ich noch Rücksicht auf seinen körperlichen Zustand nehmen und außerdem waren wir ja gerade erst einen Tag hier….es lagen noch knapp zwei Wochen vor uns, um unsere Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen zu genießen…


End file.
